


FROM CLARA XXX

by stormfang



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormfang/pseuds/stormfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara never meant to hurt the Watsons, but love so often ends in heartbreak. </p><p>A short ficlet written because the next DW companion being named ‘Clara’ gives me all the Wholock headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FROM CLARA XXX

The first time Clara fell in love was when young John Hamish Watson, clad in form-fitting football shorts, sauntered into the bakery and flashed her a smile that could melt butter.

After months of flirting, when she was finally invited back to his house, Clara quite suddenly and unexpectedly found herself falling in love again, with John’s obnoxious, seductive, loud-mouthed, gorgeous sister Harry.

The first time Clara broke a heart was two weeks later, when she silenced that same loud mouth with a passionate snog, and both girls forgot completely about the third person in the room until a slamming door signalled that he had already left.

Harry was impulsive and exhilarating in a way that intensified their every moment together and brought substance to Clara’s life, until waking up one morning and staring at her sleeping wife, she realised their life had fallen into a rhythm, become commonplace.

Therefore when a most impossible man literally ran into her life, Clara didn’t even hesitate before taking his hand and taking off in his blue box, and by doing so Clara fell in love for a third time- not with the man, but with the universe.

The first time Clara’s own heart was broke was both only weeks and also many years later when she recognised a loud, magnificent, exhilarating voice booming from within a nearby pub, and she had dashed in only to be confronted by a very drunk, very destructive, and very pained Harry Watson.

When Clara realised that her third love was far less important to her than her red-headed second, she ordered the Doctor to take her home at once and vowed to tell her wife everything- some people were far too important to keep a secret from.

Unfortunately, Clara didn’t know that sometimes secrets are what protect you, and although not oblivious to the shock and confusion in her lover’s eyes, she was blind to the panic and shame that grew in Harry’s soul each passing day.

The second heart Clara broke belonged to a woman haunted by images of what she was to become, and tortured by the understanding that she could never be enough for the woman she loved, and Clara would escape to the blue box and awaiting universe once again without ever realising that she was the cause of such harm.


End file.
